Octo Zombie (PvZH)
Beastly |Tribe = Pet Zombie |Traits = Amphibious, Frenzy |Abilities = When destroyed: Gain an Octo Zombie. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't.}} Octo Zombie is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Beastly class. He costs 8 to play, and has 8 /8 . He has the and traits, and his ability gives the Zombie Hero another Octo Zombie when it is destroyed. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' , *'Ability: When destroyed:' Gain an Octo Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Trait removed: Afterlife *Ability added: "When destroyed: Bounce 'this Octo Zombie.". Update 1.22.12 *Ability change: "'When destroyed: Bounce 'this Octo Zombie." → "'When destroyed: Gain an Octo Zombie.". Strategies With Being one of the strongest Beastly zombies, having the Amphibious and Frenzy traits, along with solid 8 /8 stats, he is one nice card to have in most decks. Pair him with some supportive zombies, such as Loudmouth or Electrician and utilize his Amphibious trait against the plant hero. Overall, he is a really great zombie and worth for almost all Beastly decks. He is best used against Water Chestnut or Hibernating Beary because of his high strength, and using Zookeeper and Cat Lady can create threats to the plant hero due to his Pet Tribe. This way, not only the plant hero has to worry about Octo Zombie, but also other aggressive pet zombies. You can place this in the water lane to make this a major advantage over Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Captain Combustible, who lack Amphibious plants. You can play him in front of plants at low health to finish them off, as he is mostly able to defeat them due to his extremely high strength and a high chance to strike the plant hero. You can also move him to the water lane with Smoke Bomb, if you want a free strike or if you placed him in the wrong lane. You can also play Brain Freeze's signature superpower, Frozen Tundra, to allow him to strike the plant hero without getting damaged himself, as long as he is in a ground lane. Against It is not recommended to use an instant kill on him too early, or too late. If you are able to get him to be moved, move him to the ground. If he comes back on the water lane, use strong Amphibious plants, such as Guacodile to deal with him. If playing as Citron or Grass Knuckles, placing a plant in front of him and then using Root Wall or Peel Shield on him will negate his Frenzy ability, saving you from heavy damage. Additionally, you can Freeze him, as it will stop his attack for a turn. Beware if you are playing against Immorticia, as she can use Lurch for Lunch to unfreeze him. If you get the chance, Bounce him, as killing him will only return him to the owner's hand because of his Afterlife trait. As a Solar hero, it is recommended to play Squash or Lawnmower to destroy him, although this will "bounce" him due to his Afterlife trait. If you predict your opponent playing this, try keeping insta-kill tricks into your deck. As Wall-Knight, since he has access to the most insta-kill tricks as well as using Guacodile to stop Octo Zombie, you should reserve such tricks for big threats such as this. Gallery OctoZStat.png|Statistics ReturnOcto.png|Returned Octo Zombie's statistics OctoZC.png|Card ReturnOctoCard.png|Card (returned) Trivia *He is stronger than most Gargantuars and some Zombots, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2. This includes Zombot Plank Walker and Zombot Sharktronic Sub. *The fact that he has 8 health, 8 strength and costs 8 brains to play may be a reference that he is called Octo Zombie, as the prefix "Octo" means "eight." *On the advertisements for the Zombie Premium Pack and the Legendary Pack in the Store, he is seen to have only one tooth. *Ironically, Neptuna cannot play this zombie card, despite both being closely related to octopi. *He and Haunting Zombie are the only zombies with the Afterlife trait. **Coincidentally, they are both in the Beastly class. *His description is a reference to the grammatical issue of the plural for "octopus." *The afterlife version of Octo Zombie is the most expensive token in the game. *He is the only legendary fighter to have no ability in the game, but makes it up for his numerous traits. *He has the most traits out of every card in the game, with three. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Cards Category:Beastly zombies Category:Beastly cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Pet zombies Category:Legendary zombies Category:Pet cards